Il Giorno dei Gigli
by Lady Memory
Summary: Dove va così di fretta Severus Snape in quel freddo mattino di primavera?


**IL GIORNO DEI GIGLI  
**

di Lady Memory

_Dove va così di fretta Severus Snape in quel freddo mattino di primavera?_

_Una storia nata dal prompt "Severus e la primavera" di MagieSinister Forum. Grazie a Ida59, HalfbloodPrincess78 e Chiara53 per l'incoraggiamento._

_Ovviamente, i personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono. Un ringraziamento a JKR per averli inventati._

...

Era domenica, giorno di riposo per studenti e professori; Albus Dumbledore era andato a Londra per incontrare qualcuno al Ministero, e Minerva McGonagall ne approfittava per fare colazione nella sua stanza. Già vestita ma ancora assonnata, appoggiò la tazza di tè sul piattino e inclinò la testa, indugiando nella contemplazione delle pigre volute di fumo che si sprigionavano dalla bevanda bollente. Infine si alzò, si avvicinò alla finestra e osservò la vallata sotto il castello. La primavera era arrivata - la fredda primavera scozzese - e la natura la festeggiava con una gioiosa esplosione di colori tra i quali spiccavano il giallo combattivo delle ginestre e il rosso acceso dei rododendri.

_La natura è Grifondoro_, pensò la vice-preside con un sorriso; poi, improvvisamente, scorse un movimento nel cortile e notò un'ombra che pareva spostarsi furtivamente e con molta fretta. Sembrava il nuovo giovane collega Severus Snape, un ex studente brillante ma dai trascorsi oscuri che Albus aveva sottratto ad un giudizio di condanna e riportato nel mondo. In quei mesi si era rivelato un buon insegnante, forse un filino troppo intransigente per un giovane appena uscito da scuola. Tuttavia, un residuo di incertezza baluginava di quando in quando nelle menti dei professori più anziani. Dopo tutto, Severus Snape era stato un Mangiamorte…

La strega corrugò la fronte, quindi prese il mantello e scese per la scala a chiocciola che era la sua scorciatoia preferita.

... ... ... ...

Quella mattina, Severus Snape non voleva incontrare nessuno. Per questo si era alzato molto presto ed aveva preparato tutto ciò che gli occorreva con gesti precisi e silenziosi. Poi si era avvolto nel mantello – l'aria era ancora frizzante anche se la primavera era già arrivata da giorni secondo il calendario – ed aveva attraversato sveltamente il cortile per aprire il pesante portone d'ingresso. E lì il suo sguardo si era incrociato con quello inquisitivo di Minerva McGonagall, che sembrava aspettarlo. Ne era seguito un dialogo davvero particolare.

"E' davvero presto per una gita, Severus."

"Non è una gita, Minerva; ho un compito che mi aspetta."

"Cosa vuoi dire? Oggi è vacanza, pensavo che non ti saresti dedicato alle tue solite attività di studio."

"E invece devo raccogliere foglie e radici, perché Poppy ha bisogno di rifornire l'infermeria. Tu sai bene quante piante fioriscano in questi giorni, e quanto siano potenti i rimedi distillati dai fiori freschi."

"Certo, capisco, tuttavia…" L'anziana donna l'aveva scrutato con attenzione e lui, a quel punto, si era lasciato sfuggire una frase.

"E' il giorno dei gigli, Minerva." Poi, come pentito di quel che aveva detto, si era scostato bruscamente da lei, dicendo, "Devo andare."

Minerva l'aveva guardato allontanarsi, il falcetto infilato alla cintura ed un sacchetto sulla spalla evidentemente pieno di qualcosa. Provviste? Attrezzi? Poi, improvvisamente, la donna aveva notato una strana incongruenza. Dove era la cesta, dove erano i contenitori in cui Severus avrebbe dovuto riportare le piante raccolte? Colpita da un'ispirazione, Minerva aveva seguito alla rovescia il tragitto fatto da Severus prima di uscire, e si era ritrovata davanti alle serre. La porta di un magazzino era ancora socchiusa, e aprendola, aveva intravisto una serie ordinata di attrezzi insieme a scorte odorose di concime di drago, il fertilizzante preferito dalla sua collega, la professoressa Sprout.

Ma c'erano degli spazi vuoti tra gli attrezzi e mancava qualche sacchetto di concime. Perplessa, Minerva si era appoggiata alla porta, mordicchiandosi il labbro nel tentativo di capire. Poi, di colpo, si era raddrizzata, e con un'espressione determinata, aveva ripercorso i suoi passi, affrettandosi dietro alla sagoma scura del mago.

...

Severus camminava con calma. Il posto in cui era diretto non era troppo lontano: quantomeno, era abbastanza vicino perché due bambini potessero raggiungerlo senza stancarsi troppo e senza allontanarsi dalla protezione del castello. Era stato Slughorn a dare l'avvio alla cosa. In un giorno di primavera del loro primo anno scolastico, aveva chiesto ai suoi studenti di portare ingredienti botanici a loro scelta per preparare pozioni a sorpresa. Era un invito a saccheggiare le serre, ma Slughorn aveva aggiunto un tocco speciale. Con quel sorriso paterno che gli veniva spontaneo quando parlava con Lily, le aveva detto, "Tu invece, signorina Evans, in onore al tuo nome, mi porterai dei gigli. Ti autorizzo a cercarli fuori dal castello, nella zona del parco."

Poi Slughorn aveva colto lo sguardo implorante di Severus, l'altro suo protetto, e forse spinto dall'orgoglio della sua Casa, aveva aggiunto in fretta, come se temesse di potersi pentire, "E anche tu, Severus, hai il mio permesso per cercare felci fresche. Mi raccomando, giovanotto!" E gli aveva strizzato l'occhio. Grasso vecchio Slughorn, che forse aveva intuito qualcosa, e tuttavia non poteva immaginare il regalo meraviglioso che aveva fatto a Severus e il rancore che le occhiatacce dei Grifondoro esprimevano eloquentemente.

Perciò erano usciti insieme nel pomeriggio, felici appunto come due bambini. Felici di essere insieme, felici dell'incarico ricevuto, felici della libertà che quell'incarico implicava. Però la ricerca si era rivelata più difficile del previsto. Faceva ancora freddo, e mentre le felci erano già a disposizione, i fiori si rifiutavano di spuntare. Comprensivo, Slughorn aveva dato a Lily una seconda possibilità. Ma Severus l'aveva prevenuto. Contravvenendo alle regole, si era recato varie volte di nascosto nel parco, e infine l'aveva trovata: una piccola valle, un triangolo baciato dal sole, un paradiso segreto dove la primavera era già arrivata e i fiori alzavano alteri le corolle sgargianti. E lì aveva portato Lily.

La bambina era rimasta a bocca aperta. Proprio nel centro della valletta c'era un ciuffo morbido di verde, un piccolo sperone su cui erano spuntati i gigli.

Tanti gigli.

La gioia le aveva illuminato il viso, e Severus si era sentito salire il sangue alla testa per l'orgoglio. _Sono io che te li ho offerti,_ aveva pensato. _Sono io che li ho trovati! Non Potter, non Black, nessuno di quegli arroganti Grifondoro con cui passi le sere in sala comune e che si credono superiori a tutti. _

Quindi era seguita l'attività febbrile della selezione degli esemplari più belli e la loro recisione precisa grazie al coltellino affilato di Severus, maneggiato con grande sicurezza. In pochi attimi, il cesto era stato riempito, ma poi Lily si era fermata incantata di fronte ad un giglio particolarmente maestoso.

"Questo è il principe dei gigli!" aveva esclamato, e Severus, d'impulso, aveva corretto, "La principessa." Non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirle di più, ma il pensiero gli aveva arrossato le guance già calde per la camminata ed il lavoro.

"Non tagliarlo," l'aveva pregato lei. "Voglio lasciarlo vivere. Questo è il mio giglio e sarà mio per sempre."

Severus aveva ubbidito, lieto di poterla favorire in una cosa così semplice ma che per Lily sembrava così importante. Poi, felici, avevano dimenticato per un po' i fiori e avevano giocato a rincorrersi, risvegliando gli echi della vallata con le loro grida festose. E infine era arrivato Hagrid.

"Che ci fate voi ragazzini qui, eh? Se ce lo dico al preside, si arrabbia. Mi meraviglio, signorina Evans, tu che di solito sei così ubbidiente. Come? Avete il permesso del professor Slughorn? Mi sa che non me la contate giusta…"

Ma gli occhi gli ridevano; goffo, trasandato Hagrid, che sembrava così a suo agio nella foresta. Nonostante la stazza enorme, i bambini non l'avevano sentito arrivare, ma il mezzo-gigante non aveva rovinato la loro festa. Tirandosi dietro il gigantesco cane che lo accompagnava sempre, sbavoso e dagli occhi umidi, facile alla commozione come il suo padrone, li aveva salutati, proseguendo nel suo giro di controllo.

Severus adesso camminava piano, perduto nei ricordi. Lo scopo non era tanto arrivare, quanto rinnovare emozioni perdute. Ad ogni passo ritrovava tracce di quel giorno felice, vedeva Lily camminare al suo fianco, sentiva la sua manina tiepida nella sua. Con un minimo sforzo, ricordava anche le parole che si erano sussurrati, intimiditi dalla maestosità della vallata, quasi timorosi che qualcuno potesse ascoltarli. Parole così semplici, ma così piene di gioia per lui! Ogni scoperta, ogni esclamazione, ogni sorriso erano una vittoria, un regalo, una conferma di quel legame speciale che avevano avuto per tutto quel primo meraviglioso anno.  
Poi… poi erano cominciati i guai…

Lo stomaco gli si strinse, ma Severus scacciò quei pensieri molesti prima che potessero arrivare al cuore. Oggi era il giorno dei gigli, un pellegrinaggio che lui compiva ogni anno e che non poteva, non doveva essere contaminato da altre emozioni che non fossero l'amore.

...

Minerva seguiva Severus ormai da mezz'ora, perplessa e sempre più interessata. Non aveva mai visto una simile espressione sul volto del suo collega più giovane, mai un simile sorriso sulle sue labbra. Severus sembrava cambiare, sembrava trasformarsi ad ogni passo. Infine lo vide scomparire tra le felci, scendendo giù, quasi scivolando su un ripido costone coperto di muschio umido. La strega si fermò, ansimante. Non aveva l'agilità necessaria per poterlo seguire e temeva di essere scoperta. Il suo sguardo errò ansiosamente sul groviglio verde e palpitante che la circondava e si illuminò, scoprendo uno spiazzo più in alto, un luogo sicuro che dominava la vallata sottostante. Si affrettò a raggiungerlo, convinta ormai di aver perso il suo collega. Ma si rassicurò immediatamente. Severus era sotto di lei, in una valletta nascosta agli occhi dei rarissimi passanti, ma dischiusa al sole che cominciava a splendere in tutta la sua gloria. Un lembo smeraldino colmo di fiori.

Minerva sussultò. Eccoli. Splendidi, vibranti, luminosi e alteri. I gigli.

...

Severus guardava quel piccolo mondo felice con un sorriso beato, camminando quietamente tra le piante fiorite che ondeggiavano al suo passaggio e sembravano mormorare un saluto. Accarezzò distrattamente le ginestre arroganti, che spuntavano dalla terra in nuvole dorate d'orgoglio. I rami d'erica si poggiavano confidenti sulle sue spalle mentre, chinatosi, esaminava il muschio che cresceva sulle rocce grigiastre. Infine, si diresse verso i gigli e si fermò a contemplarli. Uno tra loro svettava su tutti, un fiore splendido dai colori candidi venati di giallo. I pistilli dorati sembravano offrirsi al mondo in una muta richiesta di ammirazione.

"Bentornata, principessa," mormorò Severus, e una lacrima gli scivolò su una guancia.

...

Minerva osservava stupita. Quindi, era per quello che Severus aveva percorso tutta quella strada in quella fredda mattina di primavera? Per pulire, riordinare, concimare una valletta sperduta tra le forre? Forse si era creato la sua serra personale, pensò. Forse i fiori selvatici erano più ricchi di proprietà benefiche di quelli coltivati. E come tutti i pozionisti, Severus era geloso della sua scoperta e la teneva nascosta.

Minerva non aveva poi una grande conoscenza delle erbe. Questo era il problema di crescere e specializzarsi in una materia. I suoi studenti avrebbero potuto distinguere ed enumerare le varie caratteristiche di quei fiori ben più facilmente di lei. Ma sicuramente lì c'era un motivo. Severus non faceva mai niente per niente. Figuriamoci perder tempo a coltivare fiori che avrebbe potuto agevolmente ricreare nelle serre, risparmiandosi tutta quella fatica per raggiungerli. Poi lo guardò affaccendarsi felice attorno agli incredibili fiori bianchi; la cura con cui sistemava il terreno, pulendolo dalle erbacce, e il modo sicuro con cui maneggiava il falcetto, aprendo nuovi varchi al sole, ecco, tutto questo sembrava qualcosa di più che una semplice sistemazione finalizzata alla raccolta di esemplari per il laboratorio.

Minerva scosse il capo. Un nuovo enigma a proposito del suo già così enigmatico collega.

...

Severus contemplò il risultato delle sue fatiche. Aveva le mani sporche di terra e macchiate del verde del muschio. Le spalle gli dolevano per il continuo piegarsi verso il suolo, e il mantello si era riempito di lappole tenaci, amorevolmente uncinate ai suoi bordi. Si fermò e sorrise. Ancora una volta, aveva tenuto fede alla richiesta di lei. Ancora una volta, i gigli fiorivano, rinnovando il nome e la memoria di Lily ed offrendo a Severus la gioia dei ricordi.

Alzando la bacchetta e tracciando un arco scintillante nell'aria, il mago ricreò il sortilegio Scudo che aveva appositamente inventato per proteggere i fiori da qualsiasi pericolo che la natura o l'uomo potessero avere in serbo per loro. Poi, felice, si sedette sull'erba, ritrovando inconsciamente i gesti di quando era bambino. Piegò le lunghe gambe e le cinse con le braccia, dondolandosi lievemente al ritmo del vento. La brezza soffiava leggera, come quel giorno. Automaticamente, chiuse gli occhi e cominciò a sognare.

Nei suoi ricordi, Lily era sempre splendente, i capelli rossi fiammeggianti al sole. L'uniforme della scuola perdeva la sue caratteristiche e si sbiadiva in un colore non colore, che rendeva la sua figuretta ancora più aggraziata. E Severus non era più goffo e sgraziato, un puledro brado dalle gambe troppo lunghe e dai movimenti impacciati. Nel sogno, le tese la mano e danzò con lei sull'erba morbida, molle di rugiada. Il vento gli scompigliava affettuosamente i capelli, e il suo soffio lieve sembrava una carezza. Il bambino e la bambina corsero, si chiamarono, si inseguirono e si presero di nuovo per mano, esausti ma gioiosi, nella pura, tenera, innocente felicità di coloro che amano.

Le lacrime adesso scendevano quiete sui contorni aspri del viso di Severus, da sotto le palpebre chiuse che lasciavano filtrare lo sfolgorio del sole. Lentamente, vinto dall'emozione e dalla dolcezza dei ricordi, il mago si raggomitolò sull'erba, incurante del passaggio delle nuvole che disegnavano fredde ombre vaganti sul prato. Appoggiando la testa sul braccio ripiegato sotto di lui, si lasciò avvolgere da un sonno profondo e benedetto.

...

Minerva rimase qualche minuto ancora a guardare, in silenzio. Aveva assistito a qualcosa di molto privato nella vita di Severus, qualcosa che forse avrebbe dovuto capire prima, ma non aveva mai capito del tutto. Era stata un'insegnante cieca, pensò, troppo presa a spiegare i principi della Trasfigurazione e a far rispettare i regolamenti. Non aveva avuto occhi per vedere, e adesso lo rimpiangeva. Chissà, forse avrebbe potuto aiutare quel ragazzo così brillante e così cupo, risorto da un passato tenebroso.

Il giorno dei gigli…

Per un lungo momento, Minerva meditò nella sua mente la possibilità di scendere ad aspettare che il giovane si svegliasse. Ma poi, con un sospiro, rinunciò. Cosa avrebbe potuto dire, cosa avrebbe potuto fare se non guastare quel momento così evidentemente perfetto per lui?

Voltandosi e incespicando faticosamente tra gli arbusti, l'anziana strega riprese la via del castello, portandosi chiusa in cuore l'immagine consolante del viso pacificato di Severus, vegliato dai fiori e cullato dalla brezza.


End file.
